In the field of filtration and fluid flow safety there is relatively common use of a device that is identified as a strainer. The strainer or screening device is used to retain foreign objects. The strainer is usually a fixed position device. It is typical to provide access to the strainer for cleaning the strainer. However, this access is many times not very convenient. Also, the typical strainer device is not suited for the receipt and processing of objects that are the result of an upstream breakage or destruction.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved screening apparatus in the form of a strainer element, and in which the strainer element is rotatable through 180 degrees in accordance with one mode of operation. This mode of operation enables any foreign objects collected at the strainer to be periodically released.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a control system for controlling a strainer, particularly as to its rotation parameter. The system of the present invention provides an improvement in the overall process so as to maximize the uptime of the process, while simultaneously protecting against any upset or unacceptable event that may occur downstream of the strainer.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a control system for controlling a strainer element that enables the strainer element, in one mode of operation, to be locked in position so that any foreign objects, debris or detritus is retained at the strainer element for subsequent collection. In accordance with another mode of operation of the control system of the present invention, foreign objects, particularly debris or detritus, may be diverted to a collection receptacle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of controlling a strainer element that is used for the purpose of retaining particulate while permitting the passage of a liquid through the strainer element, and in which control is of, not only the rotation of the strainer element, but also control of valves so as to divert debris or detritus to a collection receptacle.